Invisible
by Lonely Vigil
Summary: Yaoi Y/Y ~ New LONG chapter! I am the Invisible Man…I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me. And I had a secret, and I’m telling you in the utmost confidence, I was, and still am for some unknown reason, in love with my Ya
1. Occaeco

Hey people…I decided to start a new fic...this doesn't mean that it is going to interfere with Blood Lust; I just need this to help me to type faster.  Right now I have a C in my class.  Oh well.  Maybe a one shot…I'll let you decide.

Oh, I do not own anything, and especially the wonderful book, _The Invisible Man_ by R. Ellison, and if I did, it would be a gun to shoot Bush in the head for his stupidity.  Or at least drug him, dress him up like a prostitute, and drop him off in a dumpster behind a Hooters.

And if this fic resembles anyone else's, I'm sorry!!!!!!

_~ + ~ _

Invisible

_~ + ~_

I am the Invisible Man…I am a man of substance, of flesh and bone, fiber and liquids – and I might even be said to possess a mind.   I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me.  Like the bodiless heads you sometimes see in circus sideshows, it is as though I have been surrounded by mirrors of hard, distorting glass.  When they approach me they see only my surroundings, themselves, or figments of their imagination – indeed, anything except me.

_Nor is my invisibility exactly a matter of a biochemical accident to my epidermis.  That invisibility to which I refer occurs because of a peculiar disposition of the eyes of those with whom I come in contact.  A matter of the construction of their **inner** eyes, those eyes with which they look through their physical eyes upon reality.  I am not complaining, nor am I protesting either.  It is sometimes advantageous to be unseen, although it is most often rather wearing on the nerves.  Then too, you're constantly being bumped against by those of poor vision.  Or again, you often doubt if you really exist.  You wonder whether you aren't simply a phantom in other people's minds.  Say, a figure in a nightmare which the sleeper tries with all his strength to destroy.  It's when you feel like this that, out of resentment, you begin to bump people back.  And, let me confess, you feel that way most of the time.  You ache with the need to convince yourself that you do exist in the real world, that you're a part of all the sound and anguish, and you strike out with your fists, you curse and you swear to make them recognize you.  And, alas, it's seldom successful…_

Truer words had never been spoken, or is it written?

Ralph Ellison was a literary genius, at least in my opinion.

When had it all started?  When had I become invisible, like Ellison's nameless protagonist?  Was it when my Yami had managed to obtain a body of his own?  Most likely.  When my friends had found out, they were ecstatic.  Of course, I paid no attention.  I was happy as well.  Even more so.  For I had a secret, and I'm telling you in the utmost confidence, I was, and still am for some unknown reason, in love with my Yami.

And I mean hard, like head over heels in love with him.  Who wouldn't?  He has the body of Adonis, slim, yet muscular with a light tan.  His crimson eyes can pierce through the thickest of shrouds and through anyone, causing them to quake in their boots.

The leather he wore clung to his body like a second skin, outlining every curve in his body.  And he looked even better when he got out of the shower in nothing but a towel, with steam coming off of him, his lips slightly parted…**BAD YUUGI, BAD!!!!!!!**

I shouldn't think such thoughts…

After all, he was my Yami, my guardian, and my darkness.  Without him I could not live, and vice versa, but I'll come back to that in a while.  

Before, I thought we were friends…what a joke.  He only used me to get around until he figured how to get his own vessel.  And, of course, when that happened, he was no longer friendly, just cool, and ignoring me completely.

He barely even recognizes my presence.  He goes around with "our" friends, and I use that term loosely.  They haven't even given me a backward glance since *that* day (when Yami got his own body). Life was cruel.  

Now while I am at home pinning away at a lost love, pouring my thought into you, Yami is off with our friends (are they even my friends?  No, of course not.), having a blast.  And, of course, that is not the worse.  No, not only does Yami have to leave me here alone, but also he has to date *her*.  Who is she, you may ask?  Well, she is Anzu.  I'm unclean for writing that…I'll take a shower in a while.

She, for I refuse to write *her* name, has been dating Yami for the past three months, ten days, and four hours.   Yes, I have been keeping track.  It's sad that I am so obsessive…

Of course, she has been taking up all of Yami's time, leaving none for me to have.  Not even a minute…just the brief seconds I see him in the hall.  He no longer ventures into the puzzle, and when he does, it is only to recharge.  Our bond has faded to the point that it was just a wisp of smoke.  It will be gone soon.

But back to the question that had been plaguing me.  When had I become invisible?

Oh yes, when my Yami got a body.  I already said that, didn't I?

_~ + ~_

Yugi shut his eyes tight, face contorted in concentration.  Growling, he slammed his journal shut, the noise echoing off the walls of the empty house.

_Empty_, he thought ruefully.  _Just like my heart…and my soul…_

Falling back onto his bed in frustration, he glared up at the skylight, looking at the sky that was slowly darkening, stars appearing in the velvety darkness.

Sighing, he softened his glare and averted it back to his journal.  His journal was the one thing that kept him sane, and alive.

_~ + ~_

Maybe I should take some sort of Martial Arts…somewhere where I can vent my frustration…I'm not saying that you aren't good enough, but I need to vent physically, not just emotionally, and I don't think that I would want to throw you at the wall…

I just can't handle this way of life anymore…it has reverted to the way it used to be, before I ever met Yami or the others…they aren't my friends…they only used me to get to my Yami.  Only now, it's worse…even the bullies don't notice me. I once bumped into a man at night, he swung around wildly, trying to find what had caused him to fall.  Even though I was right in front of him, under the soft glow of a lamp, he still could not see me.  His eyes were glazed over, staring right through me.

That was when I realized the extent of my invisibility.  And that was when I began to write in you.

I have no friends.  I have no one.  Jii-san?  He is never home anymore.  Always out on his digs in Egypt.  The other hikaris?  They are invisible as well…though not as much as me.  They still posses a minimal connection to the world, where as I posses none.

In fact, I am beginning to doubt the fact that anyone even recognizes me…even knows who I truly am.  Or if they even remember who I was.

If no one remembers me, then do I even exists, if I do not posses a place in anyone's memory?

_~ + ~_

Yuugi chewed on the end of his pencil, deep in thought.

_~ + ~_

At least, if I do fade away, you will still be here, a testament to my existence.  I just hope to Kami-sama that no one finds you while I still exist.

It is times like this that I contemplate me death…and what would happen.  Most likely nothing, for everyone would have Yami.  But then, wouldn't he cease to exist as well, since he is living off of my life force and the puzzle's?  Or would he still live off of the puzzle, even if just?

What would happen if I took apart the puzzle?  Even if just for one day?  Maybe Yami would see what it was like to be surrounded by darkness, to be lonely, and yet have everyone around you?

Maybe I should…but what would happen when I let him out again?  Even more hostility?  Is that even possible? Am I even that daring…I should, I really should…

But I can't.  He told me what it was like in the puzzle, nearly drove him mad.  No, I can't lock him away even if only for a minute.  I love him too much, and I want him to be happy…even if it means that he won't notice me.

What do you think?  Sometimes I wish you could talk to me.  

You know, I don't even think Yami would register that I am in the same room as him even if I was nude.

_~ + ~_

Yuugi looked at the clock, red numbers glowed 22:55.

He had to get up early to go to school tomorrow…Jii-san wouldn't be happy if he got a tardy or truancy.  

_~ + ~_

I should be finishing up now…I really need to get more sleep.

Nothing more to say.  The Invisible Man is a good book, I need to finish it.  I'm only at chapter 13.

But even he, the Invisible Man, learned that his invisibility was a good thing, as well as a bad.  Maybe I could learn to use it to my advantage…

_~ + ~_

Yuugi heard the front door of the game shop swing open.

_Oh no…what is he doing home so early?!  I can't let him find my journal!_

_~ + ~_

He's home.  I have to go now.  It's early for him…

Owarii.

_~ + ~_

Quietly, Yuugi shut his journal, locked it in his drawer, and dove under the covers.  Forcing his breath to calm, Yuugi shut his eyes, appearing to be asleep.  Yami glided past his door; of course he wouldn't degrade himself to walking, and stopped.

Yuugi didn't hear him, how could he when Yami was barely touching the ground?  No, Yuugi could sense him through his weakening link.

Crimson eyes pierced the dark, fixing themselves on the quivering figure beneath the blankets.  

Hesitating for a moment, he stepped foot inside the room, and quickly withdrew.

Eyes widening in surprise, he dropped his normally cool façade, surprise showing plainly.  And as soon as it had come, it dispersed.

Turning heel, he quickly left, blending into the darkness that filled the house.

_Why did he come in?  Or at least try to?  Why did he leave?!  Am I really not here?  Am I so disgusting!  _Yuugi thought feverishly, sobs racking his body.  

In another room, crimson eyes squeezed shut in a pathetic attempt to shut out the heart wrenching sobs that echoed in the halls.

_Yuugi…_

_~ + ~_

Well? Did you like?  Should I continue?  Of course I should!  And I should continue with Blood Lust…but that will take a while.  So remember, review!

If I do continue, it will be like a journal entry/third person kinda thing…


	2. Cor Cordis

Oh wow…the reviews I got were wonderful…and so many…*teary eyed* excuse me while I go find a tissue…*sniffles*.  Yes, it was a bit angsty, but I wanted to try something new…I thought it wasn't all that, but according to y'all, don't worry, I'm not a hick, it was all that *and* a bag of chips!!!!!

Still figuring on what direction this story is going to take.

Will be updated whenever I get the inspiration to write another chapter.

~ ¤ ~

Oh, by the way, I don't usually know what direction the story is going, and if I _do_ plan it out ahead of time, it ends up like crap -_-u.

I have decided to continue, and expect more quotes from my favorite books!  Or at least from the ones that I am reading…

By the way, shame on you if you haven't read _The Invisible Man_…it's a good book; I'm almost finished!!!!  Will be by the time this is posted…

This time, it's Yami's turn…*cackles evilly*

A/N:  I am not responsible if anyone vomits during the course of this chapter.

_~ + ~_

Don't stay / Forget our memories / Forget our possibilities / What you were changing me into / [Just give me back myself and] / Don't stay / Forget our memories / Forget our possibilities / Take all your faithlessness with you / [Just give me back myself and] / Don't stay…

- _Don't Stay_, Meteora, Linkin Park

That song suits Yuugi…at least, it describes what he has been going through.

I heard Yuugi last night.  Yuugi, my aibou.  When was the last time I had spoken to him?  When had I last held him, comforted him during a storm, rocked him to sleep?

Of course, writing these thoughts is contradicts everything Yuugi says about me.  And how do I know that?  I can hear his thoughts.  Of course not very well, since it is a 'wisp of smoke' as my aibou puts it, but enough to know what his basic thoughts are.  Not his secrets, of course.  Our bond has almost been depleted.

But last night he said that he was invisible…

When had he become invisible?  The more I think about it, the more sense it makes.

I have been ignoring him for the longest time…

But I've tried!!!  I really have tried!!!!!  Do you think I enjoy being this distant from my aibou?!?!  I don't!!!!  And I'll be damned if he does!!!!!

_~ + ~_

Growling with a furry, Yami aims a blast of his shadow magic to the closest object near him; a picture of Anzu in a cheaply bought frame. 

The shards fell to the ground, a slight tinkling sound brought forth.  They glowed slightly in the soft light of the lamp, rainbows dancing wherever the light reflected.

Looking down, a faint trace of sadness marred his soul, the rest a strange sort of satisfaction.

He went back to his journal.

_~ + ~_

But then again, haven't I been damned?

I have gone months without a thought of my aibou…when I see him in the hall at school, I barely recognize him. 

It's as if I am walking through a dream, and nothing is wrong.

And then I get home.

And I drown in the pain and sorrow that washes up to greet me.

Only here do I awake from my dream, only here do I realize that my aibou exists.

Perhaps he is invisible.  Maybe if I never return home, he will fade away into nothingness, until I return home.

But I am afraid.

That's right.  The almighty Pharaoh of Kemet (Ancient Egypt) is scared of a little boy.  Of the feelings he stirs up whenever I pass him.

That I could return one day and he would no longer exist.

Of the sorrow, regret, anger, pity, fear, and even something else that I have yet to figure out, that hits me like a giant wave when I enter his room.

I tired last night.  I saw him cowering under his blankets, trying to hide, become even more invisible.

And I entered.

Five seconds later, it hit me in the stomach, a wave of emotions so strong I almost passed out.

I stumbled out, gasping.  And I think, why can't I enter without great emotional pain?!

And then I hear him crying when I reach my room.

It breaks my heart to hear him cry.  And I want to help him!!!!  I want to hold him, sooth him, help him!!!!!  And can I?  NO!!!!!!!!!!  _IT'S NOT FAIR_!!!!!!!!!

We used to be so close before…

Aibou and I were inseparable. We spent all of our time together.  At night I would hold him close, relishing his warmth.  Of course, this was before I had a body.  I was always in my spirit form.

Then came the fateful day when I got my body.  Yuugi was about to fall off of the stairs, a cement floor awaiting his arrival.

And there I was, holding him.  I had my own body.

Yuugi has forgotten this.  He has forgotten everything that happened before my 'rebirth'.

Of course, his friends were excited, always asking the both of us to go places; the arcades, movies, Burger World…then it became just me, aibou home alone.

I was happy then, being able to move around freely.  And aibou said he didn't mind me going; that he was happy for me.

As time passed, I developed feelings for Anzu.  The way her eyes sparkled, how her hair flew in the breeze, how she danced…I thought she was perfect.

And she still is, in some ways.  Sure she has her quirks, and she is a bit annoying, but I loved her for that.  She made me whole.  But there was always that little open space where nothing fit.

I was not whole, nor would I ever be unless I could fill it.

I had asked her out one day when it was just the two of us.  Her eyes shone, a huge grin plastered on her face.  My own heart swelled with pride.

Now, the love is still there, but it is fading away…Everyday I am less and less excited to see her…I fear that I would forget her and drift away.

No.  I would not let that happen.  We were meant to be together, regardless of what was happening now.

But back to my aibou.

After I had started seeing Anzu, I began to spend more time with her than with aibou.

~ ¤ ~

**_I need a little break…I hate what I'm, writing right now…I think I'm sick…._**

****

**_Remember, this is a Yuugi/Yami fic, not _**Anzu/Yami**_.  Yuugi/Yami forever!!!!_**

****

**_Ugh, I hate myself.  I'm not pure!!!!  Ra, have mercy on my soul for writing this!!!!!!!_**

~ ¤ ~

Do I regret that time spent with her?  In some ways, I do.  But I will never regret the fact that I am with Anzu.  I love her with all my being.

But Aibou…what about him?  Even thinking about him pains me.  My heart aches and I am overcome with a feeling that is vaguely familiar.  What, though, I do not know.

And yet, I want to hold him, wipe his tears away, and bring him back into the world of the visible.

Why do I feel so strongly about my aibou…there are thoughts that I have had about him that I would not write in you.

But why do I feel this way about someone that I have almost no contact with?

I remember when I was floating in an eternal darkness, and Yuugi solved the puzzle.  Light had washed over me, releasing me from my prison.

_Beautiful_ had flashed in my mind when I saw him, my aibou.

I need to mull over what I just wrote…

Owarii, for now…

_~ + ~_

Yami shut his journal, and placed it next to his bed.

_Maybe tonight I will be able to enter his room…_

Swinging his feet over his bed, Yami made his way down the dark hall, gliding over the carpeted floor.

He hesitated when he reached Yuugi's door.  Cautiously, he checked their fading link to see if his aibou was asleep.  He was.  Good.

Inhaling deeply, he placed a foot inside, and nothing happened.

Releasing his breath, unaware that he had been holding it in, he smiled, and came inside fully.

Then it hit him.  It was stronger than before by tenfold.  Anger, pain, sorrow, regret, shame, loneliness, a sense of being lost, all hit him at once.  His eyes widened dramatically in surprise, sending him reeling backward.  It was almost as if…

_Something doesn't want me to enter…but why?!  And who, or what!?_

Turning heel, the spirit stalked back to his room.

Unbeknownst to him, the angelic figure beneath he blankets had been awake, but since the link had faded almost completely, faking that he was asleep was far too easy.

O, if only he knew the reason why Yami could not enter his room.

Once more, tears blurred his vision, threatening to spill.

_Why must you leave me Yami?  Do you not want me around anymore?  Why do you enter my room and then lave as though you are disgusted by my presence?  **Why damn it, why**!?!?!?_

Again, sobs racked his small frame, and once more, they were heard by the spirit of darkness down the hall.

_~ + ~_

So, I have another chappie out!!!  Yay!  5 pages!!!  Ok, so it's not much, but It's all I can write.  The next chappie might not have a journal entry, but we'll see. Literally.  I have no F**ing clue on how it's going to turn out.  I don't even know what the next chapter's going to be like!!!!

So review, and we'll see what happens.  Remember – my life sucks.  I live in the Bay Area, and that Sors thingy is going around, the one from China, and I really don't feel like having my lungs collapse…I just *have* to live in California right now…I'm not complaining, I just don't want to die.

Jaa!  And review!!! 


	3. Lacrimabundus Acuminis

Okay. I have died and gone to review heaven. Pinch me, I'm dreaming. I think I'm going to faint now…*faints*. 

*

3 hours later…

*

I'm back, and ready to write! Yes, I did mean SARS, but I'm an idiot, so yeah….

Gomen! I didn't mean to wait so long before updating!!!

And, uh, this is going to be a rather random chapter…. just the character's thoughts.

_~ + ~_

Invisible

_~ + ~_

Hello again. I am in class right now, art to be exact. No one will notice that I am writing in you…not like they notice me anyway, right? Dry humor. How becoming of me.

Does being invisible make one sarcastic? Most likely.

Oh well, I love art. Besides you, it is the only other thing where I can pour my emotions. Well, that and music.

I'm not much of a singer, but I'll get back to that later. 

But last night…last night…Yami had tried to enter my room. The word of today is _tried_. He did not enter my room, no; he stepped inside and then ran like a bat out of Hell. Of course, why would he even want to enter my room? I'm just a pathetic, worthless, invisible individual.

Oh look. Jou is trying to impress Kaiba, but I don't think it's working…especially since he has red paint in his hair…one would think that Jou would hate the CEO, not be in love with him.

And Seto is interested in Jou…and he knows Jou likes him…but why won't he act upon his feelings?

Ra knows I would…if my Love knew I existed. It's those times when he enters my room that I risk in believing that he recognizes my presence. But he leaves; he always leaves!!!!! 

I don't know how much longer I can go on with this pathetic excuse for a life…and yet something tells me that I must not give up.

I heard what Yami said last night, well, at least what he thought when he was writing in his own journal. Only glimpses and phrases. About how he had first met Anzu…and leaving me in the process. He does remember me, somewhat anyways, but as a distant dream, not a solid figure in this world.

What do they say? Oh yes, you only want what once was yours. I always wanted Yami, even if I wasn't aware of the thought, I did. But he was never mine. And sadly, never will be.

I have to go now. I need to finish my project for class. No, I'll do that later.

I'll get back to you soon.

Owarii.

_~ + ~_

Yuugi gently closed his notebook, and placed it inside his backpack. Sighing, he slung the aforementioned school supply over his left shoulder, and headed out of the class.

In his dark, twisted mind, he believed that no one would notice him leaving the class ten minutes early.

Oh, but he was wrong. Some one was noticing, some one who had not forgotten that the violet eyed tenshi existed.

Another pair of eyes followed the first's gaze, fixating upon the small one. 

Neither said a word, not wanting to draw attention to the boy who would soon never exist.

It is a pity, for if they did, it may have saved him.

_~ + ~_

Hey there. I haven't written in you in a while, huh?

You should know why I am writing in you. It's the only thing that has been on my mind for the past four months – Yuugi Motou.

He may think he is invisible, but he isn't. I can still see him, not like the baka's that forgot all about him.

I saw him today in our art class, sitting alone in the corner, writing away in his own journal, occasionally taking a break to paint.

I do not think he has spoken since Pharaoh no baka started dating that bitchy dancer. Ra knows how much I would love to kill her. Along with two other Yami's, of course. The three of us have been discussing Yuugi's antisocial behavior. True, I have never spoken to either Bakura or Ishitar before, but this was a pressing matter.

Yuugi may be known as my rival, but in truth, Yami is, and I would love nothing more than to kill him.

Bakura and Ishitar have admitted to ignoring their Hikari's as well, they can barely even remember they exist except for when they see them at home or in the hall.

But what about Yami!? It is as if he doesn't even recognize he has an aibou!!!

And I would say something, I would. It's just that…

I can barely remember Yuugi.

And it scares me.

I fear that if I never I do not think about him constantly, he would disappear.

He almost has.

I have seen him flicker. Flicker!!! Like an old television set, the picture flickering before returning to the original state.

And it was at those times I have seen Yami show pain and look at Yuugi.

But I am forgetting. It is only through you that I can remember that he exists.

He's leaving. Just grabbed his backpack and left.

Lifting my eyes to meet his small form, he flickers once more, only more violently.

I can't believe it; he really will disappear! 

_~ + ~_

Seto Kaiba jerked his head up from his writing in answer to a painful yell from the opposite side of the room.

Jumping up, he raced to Yami's side. He had fallen.

Yami was bent over in pain, clutching his stomach, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. His body was trembling violently, and the spirit was still screaming in agonizing pain.

Finally, it was too much for the ex-pharaoh to handle.

Closing his eyes, he slumped unconscious to the ground.

Anzu, Jou and Honda rushed to his side, yelling incoherent words, tears streaming down their face. The sensei came up to them, and instructed Jou and Honda to take him to the nurse's office.

Seto panicked. He needed to talk to Yami, now.

"Yoshida-sensei, maybe I should take Yami-san to the nurse, Jounochi-san and Honda-san are in no condition to be taking him there."

And they weren't. Both were looking as if they were about to collapse.

Yoshida-sensei eyed Kaiba.

"Alright, Kaiba-san. You may take Yami to the nurse."

Seto tried not to show his relief.

"Arigatou, Yoshida-sensei." He turned to Yami. "Come on Yami." He grunted, picking Yami off the ground bridal-style.

As soon as the pair was out of the classroom, Kaiba dropped Yami onto the ground.

Yami stared at Kaiba, his eyes empty and listless.

"What was that for." It was more a statement than a question, but what really bothered Kaiba was that Yami didn't even seem…insulted.

Kaiba shook it off.

"Shut up you Ra-damned bakayaros. I have to talk to you, whether you want to or not."

"But what about the nurse –" Yami started, only to receive a slap from Kaiba.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. What ails you is nothing that can be cured. It is a sickness of your soul, or rather, the other half of your soul." Kaiba hissed. Yami stared up at him, emotion flickering in his eyes.

"Other half…?"

Kaiba stared at him.

"You mean…you don't…remember? You don't remember your own aibou? I mean, I knew that you forgot him at times, but after what just happened, I thought that at least…never mind." He sneered.

"Just look at how the mighty have fallen. You have forgotten your own aibou, the one you would die for, give anything for, kill for."

"I have an aibou? Since when…?" Yami asked, his face blank.

"I give up." Kaiba hissed.

He grabbed Yami by his collar, and slamming him against the lockers. But by this time, whatever had traumatized him had seemed to worn off. His crimson eyes narrowed in anger, glaring daggers at Kaiba.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Now." He seethed, teeth clenched.

"I will. Just remember this: I hope Yuugi dies just so that you can whiter in pain just like the pathetic worm you are Yami." With that, Kaiba threw Yami to the ground and stalked off, trench coat swaying in the still air.

Yami looked after him, one word going through his mind. 

Yuugi… 

_~ + ~_

Did you know that I love the rain? The way it rejuvenates and heals all wounds on Earth, the way it smells, the way it feels on my skin. I live for the moments in which it rains. I may not have the greatest life, all right; I have a crappy ass life, but when it rains, I dunno, feel secure. Because when it rains, it takes all the problems away and down the drain with the rest of the water.

And then I forget about _him_.

Him and all the pain he represents.

Did you know that we used to sit outside on the roof when it rained? That we used to laugh and lay there together until we became to wet?

That he introduced me to the wonders of rain? That the first time we were in the rain, I realized I was in love with him?! That I realized that his smiles, his openness with me, the way his crimson eyes only showed warmth when I was around, that it was all for me?!?! And then he has to go out and ask that fucking bitch Anzu out on a date! 

It broke my heart when he told me the great fucking news! Gods, I felt as if he ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to the jackals.

And yet, through all that, I loved him. Still do.

Hn. I'm a fool. To love someone who doesn't even know who I am.

Well guess what. I am fucking sick of staying in a place where everyone ignores me! Screw Yami, screw Jii-san, screw the whole, fucking city.

I'm leaving.

I can't take it anymore! I can't take this twisted version of Hell on earth any longer!

I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!

_~ + ~_

Yuugi slammed his journal shut, eyes raging with an untamed fire burning from the depths of his soul.

Tossing his journal aside, he went around the room angrily tossing clothes and other accessories into a duffle bag and backpack.

When he was done, he had cleared out half his closet, taken some books, all of his money, toothpaste, toothbrush, etc.

When he was about to leave his room, he rushed back, picked up his journal, and left the room.

And he went down the hall to Yami's room.

_~ + ~_

Yuugi looked around. The presence of his Yami was strong, and it made him cry. He would never be able to have his Yami like he used to.

Gathering his wits about him so that he wouldn't suffer from a mental breakdown, the tenshi grabbed a leaf of paper and a pen.

_My dear, sweet Yami,_

_You have no idea how much I love you. But then again, you probably won't even notice this note. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. For good. Not like you would care, anyways. You're always­ *so* busy with that slut girlfriend of yours. But, in the end, you are happy, and I am happy for you. I hope that if you ever read this, you will come to accept the fact that I have moved on with my life, not willing to waste it in this screwed up town one day longer. And Yami, do you remember the rain?_

_How we used to sit outside for hours, just you and me in the rain until you thought I would catch pneumonia? I loved you for that. And then came the day where you left me…_

_I just want to let you know that I love you. I always have. But now, we will never share the moments we used to, before you thought that your hikari was not important enough to include in your life._

_But Yami, I truly do love you. But now I can see that will never be._

_You have chosen to ignore me. So now I bid you farewell and good luck in future endeavors. I can only hope the same is wished for me._

_Love always,_

_Yuugi._

Yuugi re-read his letter, crying in the process, teardrops staining the paper.

Yami, if only things hadn't changed… 

Yuugi got up, and left his note on Yami's pillow, along with a picture of the two of them hugging.

Tears streaming down his face, he left the turtle game shop and out into the rain.

_~ + ~_

Yami came home three hours after Yuugi had left. He had been, ahem, busy with Anzu for most of the night. (a/n – eww…I'm unclean for writing that…)

Tired, he had come home, not really wanting to spend the night at Anzu's. She could be a real bitch at times. But when he had entered the house, he felt as if something was amiss. But he shrugged it off. Nothing was wrong.

Heading up the stairs, he went to his room, glad that he was home so that he could sleep. And shower with very powerful soap and scalding hot water. He didn't know why, but every time he came back from his "activities" with Anzu, he had the urge to scrub down so hard that his skin turned red and use hot water to wash the soap off. If he didn't, he would feel like crap for a week.

As the dark spirit walked down the hall, a room caught his eye.

_Whose room is this…? _He thought to himself. _It's not mine, or Jii-chan's…so whose is it? Oh well, I'll ask Jii-chan when he returns._

Shrugging, he went to his room, a morbid shadow looming over his heart. Upon opening the door, he saw a note on his bed, along with a picture.

Lifting the note to his eyes, he began to read.

_My dear, sweet Yami,_

_You have no idea how much I love you. But then again, you probably won't even notice this note. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. For good. Not like you would care, anyways…_

Yami stared at the note. Who was this 'Yuugi' that loved him? A stalker? He then looked at the picture that rested on the bed. There he was, hugging a younger replica of himself.

Who was this boy? Then it hit him. What Kaiba had said earlier…

~*~Flashback~*~

_"Shut the fuck up and listen. What ails you is nothing that can be cured. It is a sickness of your soul, or rather, the other half of your soul." Kaiba hissed. Yami stared up at him, emotion flickering in his eyes._

_"Other half…?"_

_Kaiba__ stared at him._

_"You mean…you don't…remember? You don't remember your own aibou? I mean, I knew that you forgot him at times, but after what just happened, I thought that at least…never mind." He sneered._

_"Just look at how the mighty have fallen. You have forgotten your own aibou, the one you would die for, give anything for, kill for."_

_"I have an aibou? Since when…?" Yami asked, his face blank._

_"I give up." Kaiba hissed._

~*~End Flashback~*~

¤ Yami's POV ¤

Was this what that bastard was talking about? Could this 'Yuugi' be my aibou? Mou hitori no boku*?

No, that's ludicrous. I would be able to know if I had a soul mate.

Kaiba probably set this all up to get to me.

But if this is all a joke, then why did I suddenly feel empty? I needed to talk to Kaiba.

_~ + ~_

I came out of the shower, steam rising off my body.

I changed into my boxers, which was what I slept in. Yawning, I looked at the picture that that 'Yuugi' had left me. A foreign feeling passed over me, and then left as quickly as it had come.

Shaking my head, I climbed under the blankets. Looking up, I stared at my ceiling.

Yuugi…who are you? And why do you look so much like me? And why does your name sound so familiar? I feel as if I may have met you…and when the hell was that picture taken?! I would have remembered if I knew someone who looked like me…

¤ Kami-sama's POV ¤

Yami drifted off to sleep, his subconscious bringing memories of his aibou to the surface…

~*~Dream Sequence~*~

Yami looked around at his surroundings. He was in a park, one that was close to the Game Shop. The sky was clear, a deep blue without a cloud in the sky. 

_Yami wandered around a bit, gazing at the Sakura trees. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, his breath knocked out of him. Groaning, he rolled over, only to find a smaller replica of himself straddling his hips._

_"Yami-chan!__ What took you so long?" His replica pouted adorably. "I've been waiting for the past ten minutes!"_

_Yami looked up at the small child._

_"Who are you?"_

_The replica's eye's widened. Then he laughed._

_"Yami-chan!__ It's me! Your aibou, Yuugi! Are you pretending that you have amnesia?" his replica asked cutely, cocking his head to one side._

Yami stared at him. Aibou…? 

_Suddenly, the world around him became a dark void, the coldness beginning to seep into his soul._

_A light shone in the distance, coming closer. When it finally reached him, there was his replica, smiling sweetly._

_"Yami-chan, do you like this place?" he giggles. "I do…it suits the way I feel…well, that's because it's my soul room." Again, he giggles._

_"Aww…but you don't like it, do you, Yami-chan? Here, let me help you."_

_The small replica held out his hand to Yami, which he accepted. Anything to get out of that horrid room._

_When he was out, he looked at his replica to thank him. It was then that the small boy took out a dagger and thrust it into Yami's chest, into his heart._

_"Why…?" Yami asked, blood falling out of his mouth._

_"Why? You want to know why?" The small one sneered, glaring at the other. _

_"Consider this payback for leaving me and destroying my will to live. Go to Hell, you fucking bastard."_

_The replica leaned down, kissed him on the forehead, and pushed Yami back into the dark, laughing all the time._

~*~End Dream Sequence~*~

Yami woke up in a cold sweat. What was all that about?!?! Shaking, he decided that he needed to talk to Kaiba the next day.

That dream had scared him.

A sharp pain hit him in the chest as he tried to sleep again. Lifting up his shirt gently, he gasped at the sight.

A scar, above his heart had appeared, the area around it bruised and bloodied.

_~ + ~_

Whee!!! I'm done with this chappie!!!! Ten pages!!! Woot! Hehe. Review please….

* Mou hitori no boku – I'm pretty sure it means 'The other me'.


End file.
